PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Hikari
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Hikari (talk • ) It's Hikari. --71.229 01:37, 21 January 2008 (EST) :I accept. --Hikari 03:46, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::" Quality over Quantity " to you people who demand 500 contributions. --Hikari 19:08, 24 January 2008 (EST) Support # I don't really see her anywhere(But im not on 24/7) but she's pretty damn good.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:50, 21 January 2008 (EST) # [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:01, 24 January 2008 (EST) #-- Nova -- ( ) 20:21, 26 January 2008 (EST) # (your vote here) Oppose #Lacks knowledge of builds and don't win ingame either. Fishy Moo 04:56, 21 January 2008 (EST) #:Also...how can you say I fail in game? I haven't played in game with you for more than half a year. --Hikari 00:18, 23 January 2008 (EST) #::Sorry, just said what i latest saw, 1 way to salve this 1v1 gogogogog x.x, nah 4 srs i might grab ya for a gvg or something. Fishy Moo 15:07, 23 January 2008 (EST) #:::Last I played with you I do believe I totally wiped the floor with you ( and readem ) in our little hero flag stand wars with my fagway spirithex build. --Hikari 19:06, 24 January 2008 (EST) #::::Have i... played with readem? Fishy Moo 11:27, 28 January 2008 (EST) #:::::Indeed you have, do you remember that god awful PvX guild that a few people attempted ( and failed ) to form and maintain? Hikari 21:29, 14 February 2008 (EST) #By her inactivity, I'm forced to judge by that terrible Scout's Haste build. Needs more activity, not only so that I may guage her expertise, but also because BM's need to be. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:18, 21 January 2008 (EST) #:That build was posted by a friends request, if you read the discussion you would've known that. --Hikari 15:02, 21 January 2008 (EST) #::My bad. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:18, 21 January 2008 (EST) #If you can cover three months in your 50 most recent contributions, you're not active enough. Lord Belar 11:58, 21 January 2008 (EST) #:WoW is an eval thing >_'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:47, 21 January 2008 (EST) #Who? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:18, 22 January 2008 (EST) #At this rate, we might as well nominate every user for BM status. Little harsh. Contribute moar. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 07:00, 23 January 2008 (EST) #''At this rate, we might as well nominate every user for BM status.'' lol nominate me next. Not enough activity, at least from what I see. LavaEdge324 18:01, 24 January 2008 (EST) #Nein. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:42, 26 January 2008 (EST) #Uhh, who? Not active enough.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:51, 29 January 2008 (EST) #Builds are good, but she's not a frequent flier and doesn't contribute much. --20pxGuildof 21:05, 30 January 2008 (EST) Neutral #Who!? I've never seen a comment signed Hikari. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 11:07, 21 January 2008 (EST) #:You joined PvX kinda late I think. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 20:08, 21 January 2008 (EST) #She's made some pretty big contributions, but hasn't been that active recently and I've yet to be able to judge her ability to analyse votes. Mike Tycn(punch ) 07:21, 23 January 2008 (EST) #Who too for me. Will dig later. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:43, 23 January 2008 (EST) #A valuable contributor from way back on the GWiki builds section, will support if activity is maintained. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:09, 24 January 2008 (EST) #:Thank ya Rapta. =) --Hikari 15:12, 25 January 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Hikari Hikari